Lullaby
by Redskiez
Summary: Deidara could not sleep during a rainstorm and decides to wake Tobi up, leading to something he would never expect. TobDei pwp "lemon" smut. Rated M for obvious reasons. First time writing full on lemon.


**Warning: **Contains mature content! BoyxBoy, don't like, don't read. pwp "lemon" smut.

**Pairing: **TobiDei

* * *

**Lullaby**

Outside of the cave, the storm rages on. The raindrops hit hard against the gloomy windows of the hidden cave and echoes through out the hideout, creating an unrhythmic lullaby.

The blonde tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep with the loud pattering of the rain. He had awoken by the sound of thunder and now, no matter what he tries, he could not return to the land of slumber. Placing down the now empty cup of warm milk -which belonged to Tobi-, he glanced at the person across the room. He was sleeping soundly and Deidara was almost jealous of it. Almost.

Getting up from his bed, he padded over to the raven's bed, having a rather evil idea in his mind. The blonde shook the raven rather furiously, only aiming to wake him up. After a while, he received a grunt and groaning. He grinned to himself softly, even Tobi doesn't like rude awakenings!

Tobi groaned and opened his eyes, not bothering to blink the sleep from them incase of was something stupid. He turned his head to an unexpected face, frantically, he reached for his mask but was stopped by Deidara. "You don't need it, un." He said, reaching his mouthed hand to cup Tobi's face. Tobi was taken aback, jumping away from Deidara's touch and studied him with his sharingan.

"What are you doing?" Tobi growled, not bothering to put up his facade. He glanced at the clock that was placed on his nightstand, "It's barely 4 in the morning!" Outrageous! Why would Deidara wake him this early in the morning!

Deidara blinked at Tobi's voice, but shrugged it off as his early morning/just woke up voice. "I didn't feel like sleeping." Deidara lied, why would he tell Tobi that he has temporary insomnia?

Tobi looked around, noticing the bottle of sleeping pills carelessly hidden under the nightstand. "You couldn't sleep because of the rain, am I right?" He asked with a small smirk. The great artist couldn't sleep because of a wee little thunderstorm.

"N-No!" Deidara was shocked, how could he figure that out this quickly? He cleared his throat and rethought what he was going to say. "I-I mean…. Urgh, fine, yeah, I couldn't sleep." He pouted, blushing as he admitted his current problem.

Tobi chuckled softly, he threw off his covers and stood up, easily towering Deidara. Tobi moved his gloved hand and forced Deidara to look up to him. "I could probably help and fix that." He cooed, his voice deeper than it originally was.

Deidara blinked, in confusion and fear. What happened to the sweet ol' innocent Tobi? Perhaps he was already gone the moment the blonde awoken the masked man from his slumber, or perhaps it has something to do with the red glow.

Wait. Red glow?

Looking into Tobi's eyes was a mistake, he froze over and couldn't move a limb, he heard Tobi chuckle and felt him lean down in the darkness, the only sound that was present other than the pattering of the raindrops against the window.

The raven haired man pressed his scarred lip against the artist's soft ones, he was expecting Deidara not to respond to the kiss under the slight control of his sharigan, but to his surprise, Deidara must have broken free from that small control and had wrapped his slim arms around his neck, slowly returning the kiss.

The blonde didn't know what he was doing, he just felt as if kissing Tobi back was the correct thing to do. He did say he would help with his temporary insomia. His mind was blank, still slightly shocked from Tobi's eyes. The artist closed his own sky blue eyes and slowly melted into Tobi as said man wraps his arms around his waist.

Deidara didn't even notice as Tobi started to back him to his own bed, he was too focused on their lips moving against each other, moving back and forth as if they were moulded for each other.

The blonde sat down onto the his bed and parted his lips from Tobi's to regain the needed oxygen when his lung screamed at him to do so. When he got enough, he quickly threw himself back at Tobi, reconnecting their lips. Controlled by sudden lust, he didn't care as Tobi moved and pushed him down.

Tobi climbed on top of Deidara and parted their lips, chuckling softly when he got a whimper in response. He moved and kissed Deidara's neck, sucking and nibbling softly at the skin, at the same time, Tobi moved a free hand under Deidara's fishnet shirt and began to play with a nipple, flicking and pinching the nub. Deidara squealed and gripped Tobi's shirt, he shifted and moved his legs around, feeling an uncomfortable tightness down below. His face heated up and he was sure he looked like a tomato.

Tobi bit down on Deidara's neck, drawing blood and receiving a yelp. He sucked and lapped up the liquid and enjoyed the sound of Deidara whimpering and squealing.

Pulling away after giving a last lick for the hickey, Tobi looked at his handiwork before nodding and lifting up Deidara's shirt, pulling it over his head and threw it away, where the piece of clothing would remain there unremembered until the morning.

Tobi bent down and gave the already hard nub a lick, he smiled at the soft moan and took it all into his mouth, licking it and sucking softly. Deidara couldn't suppress his moans anymore, letting out a louder moan when Tobi sucked. He had never felt these kinds of pleasurable feelings before, he was after all, a virgin.

Panting, he tugged at Tobi's shirt, wanting to see more of Tobi.

Tobi blinked at Deidara and released the nub from his mouth, he sat up and took off the black shirt, throwing it to where Deidara's fishnet was at. He also took off his gloves, it wasn't like he needed them now.

Deidara drank it what was presented to him, he reached out and Tobi leaned down, his hands meeting soft but firm skin and muscle. His mouthed hands licked at the skin, causing Tobi to laugh slightly and making Deidara blush darker.

Tobi moved slightly and accidentally grind his groin against Deidara's and the raven grunted and shivered at the friction, Deidara let out a rather loud moan and blushed an even darker shade if that was possible.

Mind already clouded with lust, the blonde reached down and grabbed Tobi's hand, moving it to the obvious bulge in his pants. He moaned when Tobi rubbed his ungloved and very warm hand against him through the fabric of his pants.

Tobi reached up and tugged at Deidara's pants, pulling it down. He left the boxer briefs alone however, wanting to tease the bombshell. Deidara whined and shifted, wanting Tobi to touch him. The raven haired man looked up and kissed Deidara, to which the blonde happily complied. Tobi's hand moved and once again rubbed against Deidara's hard-on, strong enough for the other to feel his touch, but light enough for a tease.

Deidara groaned and arched his back slightly, wanting more of the friction than Tobi is giving him.

Tobi pulled away from the kiss and moved down, focusing on Deidara's bulge. He leaned down, dangerously close. He let out a breath and Deidara shivered, the heat of Tobi's breath tickling his sensitive parts.

Tobi pressed his lips against it, even through the boxer briefs, he could feel Deidara twitch. Pulling back, he reached up and pulled the boxers away, throwing that away as well.

Now, all naked, Deidara blushed deeper and tried to cover himself, not exactly that clouded to not feel embarrassed in front of another man. Tobi chuckled and reached down, wrapping his scarred hand around Deidara's -not so big- length and started to pump up and down, receiving a throaty moan from the blonde beauty.

Tobi pressed his thumb against the weeping head and circled around slowly, smearing the head with precrum. The tip was already darkened in color and Tobi guessed Deidara was very close when his breathing began to quicken a lot more. Just before Deidara could tip over and spill his seed, Tobi let go, leaving Deidara panting and glaring at Tobi.

Tobi shushes the blonde and placed three fingers at Deidara's mouth. "Suck." He commanded. Deidara eyed the fingers and frowned at the strange order but didn't question it, whatever Tobi did had gave him pleasure, perhaps this is the same. Taking the digits into his mouth, he lapped and sucked, coating them in saliva.

Deciding they are even coated, Tobi took his fingers out and moved to separate Deidara's legs, he settled in-between them and ignored Deidara's squeak of protest and embarrassment. Rubbing the coated fingers against Deidara's entrance, he pressed and pushed one in slowly.

Deidara whimpered and squirmed, it feels strange. He doesn't even know what Tobi was doing.

Tobi pulled the finger in and out before adding another. Deidara hissed slightly, it was more uncomfortable than painful, really. He hissed louder when Tobi scissors his fingers, stretching his entrance.

He placed the third finger in, stroking Deidara's length to distract him from the pain. He watched as blood trailed down from his entrance, he grunted softly and pulled his fingers out, looking up at Deidara, though he only received wet blue eyes.

Thinking it would be fine, Tobi undid his pants and removed his own aching erection from its confinement. He pressed and rubbed the tip against the small entrance of the blonde. Deidara shivered, feeling the heat of Tobi's member.

"Relax now, its going to hurt." Tobi pushed in slowly and Deidara cried out, he gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white as Tobi continued to stretch him from the inside.

Tobi glanced down and noticed a small pool of blood beginning to form. He didn't know he was a virgin, but what would he expect? The kid is after all just 19. He bent down and kissed the tears that the blonde haven't even realize has fallen. He let go of the sheets and instead gripped Tobi's shoulders, creating red marks. Tobi ignored the pain and whispered softly to Deidara as he goes deeper and deeper into the unbelievably tight and comfortable heat of the blonde.

Deidara cried out once again, Tobi was filling him more and more, going deeper than he originally thought there was room for. It was painful, Tobi was so huge!

Once Deidara had engulfed the whole of Tobi's dick, he stopped moving, waiting for Deidara to regain himself. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, nuzzling him. "Do you want to stop? I could try other ways to make you sleep if you want." Of course the older man has more self control than the teen.

Shocked by the kindness, Deidara shook his head at all the choices given to him, "I-I'm fine. Give me a moment." Just because he is a virgin, doesn't mean he is clueless. Often he had heard Kakuzu and Hidan, he had also seen them getting all heated up at the living room.

Feeling the pain ebb away slowly, he could begin to feel more than just pain. He felt Tobi inside, hard and throbbing, hot and twitching. Even though it was so wrong, yet so right; the fullness Tobi had given him made his own sex organ drip more of his precum. Deciding the pain has died down enough, he wrapped his legs around Tobi's waist, grateful of Tobi's patience and it was time to reward him for it. He winced when Tobi was only pulled deeper by the action but ignored it, digging his nails slightly into Tobi's shoulders, he managed to choke out a small, "M-Move." Before having to pant again.

Tobi obeyed and started slowly, afraid to hurt his bombshell even more. He pulled back slightly and pushed back in, grunting each time with the grip of Deidara's tight hole.

After a while, Deidara began to get used to the movement and as his body rocked with each movement, he arched forward slightly and purred into Tobi's ear, "Faster..."

Without any second thoughts, Tobi obeyed to the command. He shifted slightly to go slightly deeper inside.

Deidara wasn't quite feeling as pleasured as Tobi, but if he was enjoying it, then why would he complain?

Suddenly, Deidara gasped in pleasure as Tobi brushed past that certain spot deep within him. His breath hitched and his moan went up a higher pitch when he did it again.

Tobi instantly realized it was his sweet spot. He pulled back, just so his head is still in, and thrusts back in, hard. He hit the spot and Deidara almost screamed, he bit his lip and let out a moan, his toes curled as an unbelievable wave of pleasure washed through him.

The movements began to become sloppier overtime. The sound of skin against skin and the soft moans and low grunts from Deidara and Tobi was the only thing louder than the rain.

The slick sound of wetness was audible as well; Tobi was well lubricated by Deidara's saliva and blood. As horrible as that sounds, Deidara doesn't mind at all.

Reaching down, Deidara gripped his neglected erection and squeezed softly, moaning as Tobi pounded into him and at that spot without rest. Without even needing extra friction to help ejaculation, Deidara came without warning and coated both his and Tobi's chest, as well as Deidara's hand.

When Deidara came, Tobi grunted and shivered as the blonde's tight walls clenched down onto him, surrounding him into even more hot and tight walls. Unable to hold it in, he forced himself as deep as Deidara could allow him and came, filling Deidara's ass even more with his hot seed.

Deidara cried out softly as the other's burning seed was released deep within him. He felt it spread all over and unconsciously let himself drool. A sudden wave of tiredness swept over him and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open.

However he was awake enough when he felt Tobi trying to pull out and leave. He wrapped his legs around him tighter, pulling the raven haired man down and nuzzled against his chest, ignoring the hot and wetness of their sweat and Deidara's cum.

He shifted slightly but still remaining inside of Deidara. "That was fun, we should do that again, senpai." Tobi said, loud enough so the blonde could hear. The blonde just smiled and just enjoyed the lovely, sleepy feeling.

The blonde dozed off in Tobi's arm not long after and soft snores can be heard. Tobi passed out not long after Deidara did.

Outside of the cave, the storm rages on. The raindrops continued to hit hard against the gloomy windows of the hidden cave and echoes through out the hideout, creating an unrhythmic lullaby.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

Just a little something as an apology for leaving on a trip that is a few weeks long. I haven't been able to write stories with my parents sitting besides me on both sides on the plane. However I did get to plan at the last day in Belgium, also wrote the first half of this story on a train ride to London, which I am currently in. Finished it on my phone because the laptop's battery is draining half way through, and the charger was at my parent's room. (Who is at the 7th floor while me and my brother are at the 2nd.)

That is my first lemon. I'm sure I left out a lot of details and stuff that is supposed to be present during homosexual anal intercourse, but it's good for a first time, no? I have done a lot of research. Read, watch and role-played. It is a well 1 year used. I remember the first time I tried my hand on role-playing lemons, I remember my crush was the one who took that first time. Teehee, I'll tell you all about it if I'm not embarrassed easily!

I am quite proud of this one, although it might be a bit too in detail. I have seen lemons more hardcore than this, hopefully FFN would not remove it.

A pwp lemon that has been laying around my notebook for weeks, I wanted to write one to sharpen my skills for future stories. I know I will be here writing my OTP for quite a while, probably even long after DragonFire44 gives up on it! Granted if she will, hehe. I've been on this site for more than two years now, this account is one year old however. I made it around the day I started shipping TobiDei, it has been my OTP since 2009, 4 years now.

I hope you enjoyed and if you did, spending half a second to leave a (rating?) review that would be appreciated, thanks and... Have a good one. PEACE!


End file.
